Trucks having dual rear wheels typically include an axle having an extension that properly spaces each wheel relative to a rotor of a truck. The extension is commonly mounted to the rotor and to a center portion of an inboard wheel of the dual-wheel arrangement such that the extension is generally disposed between the rotor and the inboard wheel. The rotor is typically attached to the axle to selectively prevent the extension, and thus the wheels, from rotating relative to the truck.
A conventional dual-wheel arrangement Q is shown in FIG. 1, and includes a rotor R and an extension S. An axle spindle T extends through a center portion of the rotor R and extension S and supports an inboard and outboard wheel U. The extension S is free to rotate relative to the spindle via inboard and outboard bearing sets V and is retained to the spindle T via a retaining nut W. An axle shaft X passes through a center of the spindle T and is bolted to the extension S. Such an arrangement adequately allows each wheel U to rotate with the rotor R, but requires removal of the extension S, wheels U, axle shaft X, retaining nut W, and outer bearing V when servicing the rotor R of the dual-wheel arrangement Q.
Specifically, when servicing the rotor R, each wheel U must first be removed from the extension S. Once the wheels U are removed, the axle shaft X is detached from the extension S. This allows access to remove the retaining nut W and permits removal of the outer bearing V. With the outer bearing V removed, the rotor R and extension S can be removed as an assembly. With the rotor R and extension S separated from the axle spindle T, access to fasteners Y holding the rotor R to the extension S can be removed. With the fasteners Y removed, the rotor R can be separated from the extension S. Requiring removal of the axle shaft X, rotor R, and extension S adds complexity and cost to the repair and/or replacement of the rotor R.
Therefore, an extension arrangement for an axle supporting dual wheels that allows for easy servicing of a rotor without requiring removal of an axle or the extension is desirable in the industry.